Yabibi
|name = Yabibi |kana = ヤビビ |rōmaji = Yabibi |japanese voice = Nobuaki Kanemitsu (2011) |english voice = Joe J. Thomas (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 154 |anime debut = Episode 82 (1999) Episode 67 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black |hair = White |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Team Yabibi Kazsule's Alliance |previous occupation = Greed Island Player Leader of Team Yabibi Kazsule's Alliance Member |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Yabibi (ヤビビ, Yabibi) was a player of the Greed Island game, the leader of a two-man team consisting of himself and Montreux, and was a member of Kazsule's Alliance.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 154 Appearance Yabibi was an elderly man. He had prominent cheekbones as well as advanced male pattern baldness. He wore a hoodie with a pair of matching trousers. Personality Yabibi was a calm, reserved, and rational man, who liked to take prudent measures before making risky moves. Plot Greed Island arc Yabibi and his partner Montreux are amongst several other groups who are invited to a meeting organized by Kazsule to discuss how to deal with the Bombers. When inquired on how to steal the Bombers' cards, Asta the leader of her own team suggests using brute force, but Yabibi objects to the idea since they don't know the Bomber's abilities. Kazsule then proposes an alliance with the players and after Killua and Asta settle their argument Gon divulges to the group the Bomber's abilities. After Asta divulges some tips and tricks about the game, Yabibi explains when you begin to obtain S-Ranked cards you need to use cards like "Mimic" and others on them. When everyone in the group details tips and tricks about the game, an alliance is formed. He's also surprised to hear that Gon's group has acquired the "Wild Luck Alexandrite" and his partner Montreux offers to trade three S-Ranked cards for it. Before they choose what cards they want to get a monopoly of a card the Bombers have yet to obtain to hinder their progress. Yabibi suggests they first use a "List" to find out what cards can be monopolized and ultimately it's decided to try and obtain the "Plot of Beach". The player Amana uses a "Guidepost" to locate the card and the alliance heads to Soufrabi. Upon arriving in Soufrabi, Kazsule explains how to obtain an SS-Ranked card and the alliance split up into groups and head into Soufrabi to find information on the "Plot of Beach" card. Yabibi and Montreux inquire an old man NPC about the card, but he claims he doesn't know anything about it. Eventually, Kazsule finds a woman NPC who has information about the card and will tell them where to find if they drive Razor's Pirates out of town. Amana surmises that they activated a preexisting condition to have the NPC woman to divulge such information, which Yabibi agrees with. The alliance members are then lead to the pirates' base in town and are challenged to a sumo match by a large burly pirate by the name of Bopobo.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 155 Zeho tries to beat him, but fails, so after Gon saves Zeho, Killua defeats Bopobo and they're lead to the pirates' lighthouse base. Razor challenges the alliance members to a series of trials and Yabibi's partner Montreux takes the first challenge against the Pirate boxer.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 156 Montreux, however, loses the match and the alliance members lose the other matches on purpose to find out what sports trials there are to acquire the card. Kicked out of the base the alliance breaks up because it's believed the Bombers have no way to acquire the "Plot of Beach" card.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 157 Yabibi's name is mentioned in Gon's binder.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 158 He and Montreux are killed by the Bombers, sometime after leaving the pirate's lighthouse base.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 169 Abilities & Powers Due to being able to access Greed Island, Yabibi is capable of utilizing Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 Nen Gon's team estimated him to be too weak to defeat Razor's convicts, as turned out to be the case. Yabibi was also unable to see the Pirate boxer's warping uppercut. Battles Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Yabibi Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Greed Island Players Category:Team Yabibi Category:Kazsule's Alliance Category:Deceased characters